Zombies
The Zombies of Dead Island are your basic enemy during the course of the game. The Infected are fully fleshed and in various stages of decay and decomposition. The infection may be instant, but change time may range up to 6 hours, and once an infected has been killed, the effects wear off and the body will become human again. It is believed that the infection causing this is a mutated form of the Kuru prion. Some zombie types (like vessels) must have their head destroyed, otherwise their health bar will gradually refill once depleted and they will rise again. It is believed by some scientists, such as Dr. Robert West, that people with O Negative blood, such as the heroes, are not susceptible to the infection. Though at first he thinks it's just a coincidence that all the Heros have O Negative blood {C} Some zombies carry weapons, such as wooden planks or rusty pipes, which they will use to strike the Hero, or even throw them from a distance. These weapons can be picked up, although they are often very weak. Cutting or breaking the Zombies' arm will prevent the Zombie from using the weapon. All zombies seem to react to loud noises such as grenades or gunfire, attracting their attention and bringing them to the player(s). There are no infected children in the game. Probably because even the thought of taking a child's life, no matter what form, just sounds too wrong and awful, not to mention the way it would look when "turned". =Common Zombies= Walkers The slow, shambling undead, roaming the island of Banoi, looking for flesh to devour. Walkers are most dangerous in groups where their speed is less of a disadvantage. Walkers are also fairly quiet and can be difficult to spot in dark areas. Once you unlock the head stomp, most zombie types will just take a few kicks to knock them down, then curb stomp for an instant kill. Walker Behavior Walkers are tricky enemies to deal with. They will remain motionless giving the appearance of being truly dead until you get up close to them or kicked/ damaged them (throw weapons is not viable since you can't lock-on target, and even if the weapon did hit the fake-dead zombie, it has no effect as the zombie is dead). If you get close enough to a fake-dead corpse, they will quickly get up and attack you. Walkers are generally slow at getting up making the best time to attack when they are feeding on corpses. Always kick corpses in the head to guarantee that they are dead or wake the walkers up and give you a serious tactical advantage. When faced with a group of walkers, lure them into a water source such as a swimming pool or beach. Knock them down and continue to stomp them as they try to stand up. The water acts as a weapon because zombies drown. You continue to recieve XP as the water finishes them off for you and you can loot them afterwards. It is also really helpful for conserving ammo or weapon durability. When faced with a group of Walkers, not near a water source, it is best to either run and set up a better attack point, or if using weapons with enough force attack them thus knocking them down for a stomp. Walkers will follow you for a while but you can outrun them fairly easily. Be aware that if a Walkers sees you, it will follow you if you don't outrun it. Walkers can go in and out of buildings and buses and can traverse stairs and walk through panes of glass but cannot open doors. Walkers can somewhat use melee weapons and even at times throw them at you. So, be careful when near walkers with weapons. A quick sidejump really helps. Infected The Infected are much faster than Walkers but take less damage to kill. These infected are extremely dangerous and should be fought with caution. They are fast runners, agile and vicious, and because of their speed they are hard to keep track of in close combat. When the Infected have spotted you they scream loudly and charge after you. If there are other infected or walkers nearby, they will join in. They flail their arms interupting any action you are performing. Note: It's a good idea to kick right before they reach you to stop them long enough to use a weapon. Enemies cannot interrupt kicks. And a jump kick will almost always knock them down. Infected Behavior Infected are nearly flawless in their design. They are quiet and slow, giving the appearance of a Walker from a distance. They exhibit the same wandering behavior as walkers and they don't make a sound until one of them spots you. Then they scream violently and run at you, never slowing down. They are impossible to outrun and they can climb. They strike fast and when knocked down, they are much faster at getting back to their feet than Walkers. Infected have great vision too and will generally find you long before you spot them. A perfectly timed headshot with a melee weapon will bring these enemies down swiftly with no problem. Gunfire will easily stop a charging Infected, and can give the Hero enough time to plan the next move. thumb|390px|right {C}The Infected's behavior shares likeness to the film '28 Days Later.' Additionally, this infected type appears to be untainted, not sharing the cadaverous features of their Walker brethren, and being twice as dangerous. When they find you (and they will find you) don't run unless you are close to a place of safety like a vehicle, tall ladder or a building with a door. Infected can run faster than you can. Smoking Walkers/Infected Some zombies may be sick or have wandered into a toxic substance of some sort, eminating from leaking chemical canisters, or just some misplace barrels of waste, have the fumes coming off of them in green-grey smoky plumes. The smoke can blind players and cause the stamina drain when in direct contact. Even when dead, the smoke has the ability to do both for a short period afterward. Luckily the smoke makes these infected extremely vunerable to fire, even a single hit from a torch modded weapon is enough to set them ablaze which, as a result, also removes the danger of the toxic smoke. =Special Zombies= Thug Thug's are the first special infected you come into contact with. They're much bigger and broader than ordinary zombies and deal massive damage as well as knock-downs, with most swipes. Appearance: Larger than most infected. They have broad shoulders and are slow moving. Tactics: Take away a Thug's arms and most of their power is gone. Simply aim at each arm with a sharp weapon, a couple of good aimed swipes usually knocks off an arm, with good XP as well. Repeat for the other side, and now all he has is a headbutt attack. If you have a blunt weapon with a shock modification ( And of course you spent your skillpoints in the higher crit rate) you can easily keep swinging the weapon until it's critical hit and sends the Thug flying ( Most of the times the first hit is a critical) , if it isn't dead after that just stomp him or spam hits on him while on the ground. Take note when attacking he can swing pretty fast. Wait until he swings, run in, attack once, jump back. When he screams into the air is also a good time to get in and do some damage. Floater A Floater's bloated, partially decomposed body produces corrosive slime capable of hurting, blinding or disorienting enemies from a distance. Floaters are harder to kill than other zombies, as their water logged tissue is able to absorb a lot of punishment. Appearance: Red eyed, obese Zombies with a shiny mucus membrane surrounding his torso. Floaters are so congested with watery fluids, he has almost become transparent- revealing the majority of his internal organs. You can easily spot a Floater rising up from pools of water. Tactics: Floaters water filled bodies make them great conductors for electricity. Attacking a floater with a weapon with an electrical mod (Shock, High Voltage, Short-Circuit, or Old Smoky) will have a greater chance at electrifying them than on other zombies. Distance is also highly suggested. Floaters will spit at you from a distance, but when up close they will vomit in all directions causing massive damage and impairing your vision. It is suggested to attack from a distance and dodge their spit attacks. Ram Ram's are extremely tough, strong, ferocious and determined, these undead were already mad before the outbreak. Now they single-mindedly pursue any survivors in sight and try to take them out with a single ramming attack. Appearance: A Zombie that can be mistaken to have a towering height when approached. It wears a straight jacket and a Hannibal Lecter styled mask on his face which prevents any biting or striking. Tactics: You can beat a Ram easy enough by fighting smart. They can't strike at you or grab you. Ramming and kicking you is all it can do. To defeat them, stand still at a safe distance up against a wall and when it charges you, dodge his attack and he will hit the wall; stunning himself. This leaves him vulnerable to attack for a few moments. {C} Butcher Meaner, tougher versions of the Infected, Butchers slice and tear with whatever is left of their limbs. Their leaping attacks and lightening-quick reactions make them hard to fight with melee attacks. Attacking from a great distance "helps". Butchers behave in a similar fashion to infected, but are considerably more dangerous. Appearance: With hideously deformed facial features (skull face) and severed limbs, Butchers finishes the trifecta with knife-like blades made from sharpened bones that replace his forearms. Suicider {C}This creature trapped in a disfigured, pulsing cancerus form retains a semblance of awareness even though its instincts drive it to get close to an uninfected survivor and attack it with a self-destructive explosion. A Suicider is first encountered on the beach, where he stumbles out from behind some foliage groaning for help. Appearance: Suiciders are a zombie infected with a special strain of the virus. Huge, pulsating boils and tumors have grown all over its upper body, destroying whatever clothing it has above the waist, leaving it only with a pair of pants. The boils appear to have painfully ripped through the victim's skin and contain highly volatile chemicals that, when disturbed, will violently explode. Tactics: One effective way of dealing with these are to throw items(Crates,ect. ) at them , causing them to trip over it, killing them instantly, without using up bullets or throwing weapons on them. It's not recommended to throw a Propane Tank at them, as they will take the Propane Tank with them. A more dangerous way of dealing with them is to run up close to them, causing them to inflate. It will take a time for them to explode, use this time to run away from them, to avoid further damage to your self. Enemy Health/Damage This table show how much each is increased with the number of players. The level of enemies are based on the character level of the host player. EG if your 15 and you join a level 25 player the zombies will be level 25 Category:Gameplay Category:Zombies Category:Trivia